


A While Longer

by roanapur



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Day At The Beach, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanapur/pseuds/roanapur
Summary: She belongs to the night, but she'll soak up all the sunlight until it's gone.
Relationships: Washimine Yukio/Maki (Black Lagoon)
Kudos: 2





	A While Longer

**Author's Note:**

> *starts foaming at the mouth*
> 
> please point out any errors

No matter how many times the cool water washes over her, it will never calm her mind. A little wave can only do so much to counter a raging tsunami.

And yet… she always finds herself here, floating in the water, letting the sun grace her skin. It's a foreign feeling to her, but she embraces it nonetheless.

After all, it's not like peace visits her often.

"Yukio!"

(And just like that, peace leaves her.)

Yukio hoists herself upright, doing her best not to let her annoyance show. "What is it, Maki?" 

"You asked me to come to the pool with you, and yet, all you do is float in the water! You won't even talk to me!"

(The way Maki's cheeks puff whenever she whines is adorable.)

"I just want to enjoy the warm weather is all," she replies, putting on her usual smile.

"Okay, fine, but why'd you drag me here, anyways? You know I don't like the beach."

Yukio looks up to the sun, shielding her eyes with her hand. "Summer vacation is only a month long. We should enjoy our free time while it lasts."

"We can enjoy our free time elsewhere," Maki huffs. "Like the mall, the amusement park, the hot spring… there are so many places that are more fun than the beach, and you still dragged me here!"

"Why don't you like the beach?" Yukio asks, tilting her head.

"The shells prick my feet. There's seagulls everywhere. The saltwater's bad for my hair. I could go on and on!"

Yukio brings her hand up to her mouth and giggles. Of course Maki would focus on things like that.

(Oh, how Yukio wishes her worries only ran that deep.)

"I'm being serious!" Maki yells, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you know how much of a pain it is to comb my hair after swimming?"

"Surely, it isn't that much of a pain if you do it as soon as you go home."

"But I'm lazy, senpai! The last thing I wanna do when I go home is comb my hair!"

"We all have to do things we don't want to do," Yukio says, resisting the urge to pat Maki on the head. "You'll feel better if you simply get it over with."

"Senpai," her junior groans. "Why do you always talk like an old lady?"

"I don't talk like an old lady…"

"Yeah, you do! Always so formal and stuff… you're nineteen! You should learn how to relax."

_I was relaxing, until you interrupted me_ , Yukio thinks to herself as the waves crash around her thighs.

Maki says it as if it's easy.

Moments like this, where Maki says something especially stupid, is where Yukio finds herself almost hating her, but not quite. After all, she takes the sun for granted. She thinks the sun will always rise the next day. 

But then again… she can't hate Maki, even if she finds herself jealous of her sometimes. How can she hate her, with a smile so ~~ignorant~~ innocent and pure? 

"You don't think this is relaxing?"

Maki shakes her head, her black pigtails swaying back and forth. "No! It's so scary… I mean, the ocean is just… we don't know what's in there! It just… goes on forever!" she rambles, looking out at the horizon. "Geez, I sound like you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Yukio asks.

"No! Of course not, Yukio, I didn't mean it that way!" she exclaims, shaking her head and putting her hands up.

A small laugh leaves Yukio's lips. "I'm joking, don't worry. And besides, plenty of people are afraid of the ocean."

"I sort of figured you would be, considering all the talking you do about the night."

That sentence lights the tattoo on her back on fire. Yukio pulls her shawl closer to her shoulders, hoping the tattoo doesn't show.

(She still feels the penetrating eyes of the other beach-goers on her back.)

"I don't think comparing the ocean to the night is fair," Yukio muses. "The ocean isn't nearly as scary as the night is."

Maki's voice takes on a playful tone. "So you're admitting the ocean is scary?"

"I'd be a fool to not be afraid of the ocean. After all, there's no telling when the sand under your feet will disappear."

(Just like there's no telling when the sun will.)

Maki takes a step back. "Thanks, senpai, I'm even more scared now…"

Yukio watches the waves come in from the horizon, one after the other. A mass of teal and blue and white, never ceasing to move. The sun's rays dance on the surface of the water, making it sparkle and shine, practically begging Yukio to inch closer and bathe in its warmth.

And she foolishly takes up the offer, every single time. No matter how bad the following sunburn is, she always dances in the sun.

(No matter how much her clansmen suffer, she always dances in the sun, while they lie still under the moon.)

"You're free to go back to shore if you please," Yukio says. She's content right here.

(Although, she'd be more content if Maki were to stay by her side.)

"But I only came to the beach because you asked, senpai," Maki whines, clinging to her older friend's arm. "How are you gonna leave me all alone like that? You're kinda mean, sometimes."

That last sentence makes Yukio laugh, almost. It's in her blood to be mean, isn't it?

"Aren't you the one always suggesting that I come with you to the mall, or the arcade? Telling me I should always try new things?" Yukio questions. "Shouldn't that same logic apply to you?"

Maki shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "Well, this is different… the beach is no fun at all."

"I could say the same thing about the mall," the yakuza hums, adjusting her shawl. "So, tell me this then, Maki; what's so fun about the mall?"

"Are you even a girl?" the schoolgirl shrieks. "What's not to love about the mall! I mean, for one, they've got all the skincare products you can imagine, and second, the boys who work there are so hot!"

"That doesn't sound very fun to me. But because that isn't fun to me, personally, does that mean it isn't fun at all?"

"Well, of course not…"

"Then that same logic should apply to the beach, shouldn't?" Yukio smiles. "Besides, you could have always declined to come here with me."

It's a selfish thing to want, but Yukio wishes Maki never said no to their little dates. The thought of Maki declining her offer makes her feel uneasy.

_Maybe I'm addicted to the sunlight_ , Yukio muses to herself. It's something about not being allowed to bask in it… maybe it's the unattainability of it all that keeps drawing her back. Maybe it has nothing to do with Maki in the first place.

As a person, Maki is plain. Your typical school girl; nothing more and nothing less.

However, it's for that very reason that Yukio is infatuated with her. That ignorance, that sweet, blissful ignorance you could only find in a girl like Maki. Girls like her never let needles burst the thin film of their bubbles.

Even if a needle does burst their little barrier, they're soon to forget that event. Nightmares will fade into dreams of cute boys and flowy dresses. The light in their eyes will soon return.

A soft hand grasps Yukio's own, tugging her along. 

(The contact brings her so much euphoria; she feels as if her chest will burst.)

"C'mon, Yukio, what are you doing? Let's go!"

With her gaze still fixed to the bright sun, Yukio whispers, "Can we stay? Just a bit longer?"

The sun's rays almost burn now, telling her to leave its presence. She knows she isn't worthy, but she'd like to bask in its light a while longer.

"But why? It's so boring here."

Of course Maki doesn't understand any of this. Always taking the sun for granted, always assuming it'll rise the next day.

Her ignorance is a well, and Yukio wants to run it dry. 

"Please, Maki? Just a bit longer?"

Yukio smiles, but her question is a desperate plea.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading <3


End file.
